Whip Cream
by missdallywinston
Summary: A continuation of the ending Ezria cake scene in 4x16, Close Encounters. Rated M for a reason!


**(A/N:) I wrote this weeks ago after Close Encounters aired, but completely forgot about it! It's just a dirty continuation of that cake kiss at the end of 4x16. I hope you enjoy it and remember happier Ezria times! Don't forget to review! **

* * *

Ezra, after taking another bite of his cake, noticed a smidgen of whip cream covering part of Aria's lip. He laughed and pointed it out. "You have something…"

Aria blushed and raised her hand to her lip self consciously. "Oh I d-"

"No, I," Ezra muttered before kissing it off. He pulled away and licked his lips, all while looking into Aria's eyes. Aria smiled and placed a hand on the back of his neck. As the kiss got heated, Aria switched arms and rested her other arm on the inside of his thigh.

After a few moments, Aria smiled against his lips and came up with an idea. She took her hand from his thigh and blindly reached for the plate. Finding what she was looking for, she swept some whip cream off the cake and onto her fingers. She broke the kiss for a second and covered Ezra's mouth with the cream.

Ezra was stunned and chuckled. "You wanna play that way, huh?"

Aria giggled and soon enough, Ezra covered her mouth. They laughed and after a few more minutes, both of their faces and neck were partially covered with whip cream. Aria grabbed Ezra hands, preventing him from putting more cream on her face. She leaned forward and kissed off the majority of the icing. Ezra closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. She grinned and lowered her head. She took off all the cream from his neck with her tongue. Ezra backed away and Aria pulled back, confused as to why he stopped.

Ezra smirked before returning the favor. He kissed her face all over and slightly pushed her down against the couch. Once her back was against the cushion, Aria reattached their lips and pushed the hem of his shirt up. Ezra sat up and discarded his shirt to the ground. Aria sat up, too, and Ezra hastily unzipped her kooky dress. She let it fall down her arms and let it join his shirt on the carpet. Ezra smiled at the newly revealed skin and Aria let out a breathy chuckle. She wished that they'd never stopped being together. But, now, they got to make up for lost time.

She pushed him down placed kisses all over his collar bone. She usually wasn't this eager in the bedroom – or couch, in this matter – but she had just missed him so much in those weeks they were apart. They may have slept together at the cabin, but this felt like the first time in ages. Well, the first time in ages they weren't tender and sensual, but rough and sexy.

Aria slipped a hand down his jeans and felt him through his boxers. Ezra moaned her name against her soft lips and Aria smiled at the whimper. She pulled her hand out and slowly undid the zipper, teasing him.

"Aria," Ezra pleaded.

Aria clucked her tongue before lowering her head and kissing his neck. Ezra wrapped his arms around her back and unhooked her bra with ease. Aria let it fall down her arms steadily before Ezra just couldn't take it and pushed it off. She kissed him once more before snaking off the couch and kneeling in front of him. She pulled his jeans down along with his boxers and flashed a smile up to Ezra.

He gasped at what she was about to do and through his head back in predicted joy. He loved nothing more than when her libido behavior went into overdrive. Aria smirked before grabbing the whip cream off the coffee table. Ezra heard the sound of the can and looked down at her raising an eyebrow.

Aria raised one right back and smirked deviously. Ezra chuckled and sighed. She sprayed the cream around the tip of his hard cock and started going down on him. Ezra let out another moan and entangled his hands in her hair. It took everything in him to not just shove her head down.

She massaged his balls while she licked up the whip cream she placed on his member. She twisted her tongue around and relished in the sound of Ezra's breathy pants. She bobbed her head up and down a few more times before Ezra let go of her hair and tugged her shoulder. "Aria, I'm about to –"

But before he could finish, his warm semen was already down Aria's throat, mixing with the sugary cream. Aria pulled away and Ezra rested back into the couch. She curled up next to him and Ezra kissed her forehead. "I love you," he mumbled.

Aria kissed his cheek and replied, "I love you, too." They sat together for a few moments, the only sound was Ezra's breathing. Aria sighed and looked at him. "Well, are you gonna just sit there?" she teased.

Ezra bit his lip and pulled her onto his lap. She carefully wrapped her legs around his back and he stood them up. As he started heading to the bed, Aria ran a hand through his hair, causing him to look at her. "Bring the whip cream."

Ezra laughed and placed her down on the bed. He went back over to the coffee table and grabbed up the spray can of whip cream. He headed back over, but Aria raised a finger and pointed at something on the table. "Get the chocolate syrup, too."

Ezra hastily pressed a kiss to her forehead before obeying. "Yes, ma'am," he winked. He rushed to the coffee table and seized the chocolate syrup. He hurried back to the bed, wanting to pleasure Aria as much as he could. He'd already messed up the night slightly by lying about being in Philadelphia, and was hoping to make her forget all about it.

Aria was propped against the pillows and Ezra straddled her, placing sloppy kisses all over her chest. Aria's hands ran through Ezra's hair and she pulled him up for a slow, but rough kiss. Aria moaned at the feeling of his tongue in her mouth and knew she made the right decision choosing Ezra over Jake. Jake never made her feel like this.

Ezra palmed her breasts as the kiss went on. Hearing Aria's breathy little encouragements made him swoon. Never had a woman, or girl in some cases, made him feel like this. He could stay like this for hours. Just days of making love with Aria would be completely fine by him.

Nonetheless, he broke the kiss and grabbed the whip cream. He sprayed the cream around her chest, making intricate swirls. He set the can aside and hunched over, his face a centimeter away from Aria's bare skin.

He licked up all the whip cream while feeling himself harden at the sound of Aria's pants. He twisted his tongue around Aria's hard nipples as Aria tugged his hair. He felt her hips buck against his abdomen and decided to hurry this up so he could get to better things.

Once all the whip cream was off her bare breasts, he grabbed the chocolate syrup and drizzled it on her stomach. Once he was done with his "painting," Aria looked down at her torso and giggled. "Wow, a smiley face."

Ezra rolled his eyes and smirked, "Trust me, you'll be smiling once I'm done."

"I'll hold you to that," she teased.

He chuckled and started to lap off all the chocolate gooeyness. Aria laughed softly, claiming that she was ticklish there. Ezra licked her body in broad strokes, alternating between that and kisses. Aria had had enough and tugged his head up towards her.

"Return the favor," she whispered in a demanding town.

Ezra scoffed and kissed her belly button before responding, "Someone's eager."

Aria smacked her lips as Ezra came up to kiss her. "It's not a bad thing," he told her. "I've missed this."

"I do too. I wish we never –"

But Aria couldn't finish her statement as Ezra had plunged two fingers inside her, causing Aria to gasp against him. He glowed at her shock and kissed her sweet lips that he could still taste chocolate cake on. Aria writhed at his touch as Ezra curled his fingers expertly. Aria's breath went shaky as Ezra added a third finger. She was about to touch her lips to his, but he crawled down her body, placing small smooches down her body.

Soon enough, Ezra was between her legs and Aria, just from his fingers alone, was about to orgasm. But Ezra wouldn't let her. He pulled his fingers out of her and Aria's hips followed them, not wanting the feeling to be over. He smiled and held her hips down to the mattress. He licked her wet folds in one long stroke and Aria let out a noisy moan.

She chanted his name as he got her off. She couldn't help but try to free herself from the strong grasp he had on her hips. Every time she tried to grind against him, he just tightened his hands. She knew what he was doing. She knew he was being a big, fat tease. And she didn't like it one bit. But, she went with it, letting him have his boyish fun. But when the time came, she was gonna be on top.

Ezra felt her hips calm and released one of his hands, only then cupping her ass with it. He continued to suck her and trailed his tongue around her clit. Ezra saw Aria throw her hands upward and loll her head back. He thrust his tongue in her as far as he could and pressed his thumb down on her clit.

Aria screamed his name at the action and her body twitched in every direction. Ezra continued to lick her gently and taste her juices as she rode out her orgasm. After a few seconds, Ezra pulled himself up and closed her legs.

Aria was breathing hard and Ezra cupped her face. He began to align himself, only to be interrupted by Aria rolling them over, so she was on top. She looked at Ezra and smiled, "I'm in charge."

His Adam's apple bobbed and he nodded. Nothing turned him on more than Aria taking charge of sex. She straddled him and stood up on her knees, one knee on each side of his hips. She leaned down and placed a quick, sloppy kiss to his lips before straightening her hips and slowly grinding down on his erection. Ezra watched her as she bit her lip and crashed down on his body. He held her hips as she lowered her head down, hair falling in front of her face. Ezra bucked his hips gently and Aria whimpered.

Once she had a rhythm down, she swatted Ezra's hands from her hips and started rocking on top of him. He rested his hands behind his head as he watched Aria bounce on top of him. With each thrust, she made these little noises. They weren't moans or pants, but a sound that only Aria could do. A sound that only Aria could do and turn Ezra on. He wanted to buck his hips and ram himself into her, but sat back and enjoyed the show instead.

She hunched over awkwardly and trailed a painted fingernail over his chest, leaving a faint scratch. "Sit up."

Ezra relented and propped himself up on pillows as Aria readjusted her legs and wrapped them around his back. He started thrusting with her as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, leaving a few hickeys. He ran his fingers over her back and Aria hummed against his skin at the action.

Aria thrust harder all of a sudden, eliciting a pleasured groan from Ezra. He wanted them together and started slamming against her. Aria wrapped her hands around his neck and moaned into his ear, nibbling it slightly. As they moved together, Ezra went slower and slower before almost completely pulling out. But before he could, he slammed into Aria and she screamed his name in ecstasy.

Ezra came after her scream and once they had both finished the impeccable feelings, he continued to hold her sweaty body in his own. Aria pulled away from his neck and kissed him quickly before undoing her legs and falling beside him. Aria pulled up the covers around her sticky, naked body while Ezra disposed of the condom.

After he was done, he flopped back in bed next to Aria, both of them basking in the afterglow of sex. Aria sighed dramatically before curling next to Ezra. He pulled her flush against him and kissed her forehead. Her fingers linked with his and she kissed his neck gently.

"Aria," Ezra started.

Aria glanced up at him as he cupped the base of her skull. "Yeah?"

"You're so beautiful," he complimented. "I love you."

Aria rested her head back onto his shoulder and smiled, "I love you, too, Ezra. You really are the one." Ezra grinned, happy to hear just what he needed too. Aria giggled and looked up at her loving boyfriend. "So I should make cake more often?"

Ezra smiled ear to ear and nodded vigorously. "Yes," he confirmed, smirking at Aria. "You should make cake _all the time_."


End file.
